Horoscopes
by Imriel
Summary: Draco discovers “Muggle Divination” and puts his new knowledge to use. HPDM.  EDITED


**Chapter One: Gemini**

Draco Malfoy knew he was drawing attention to himself, and not in a look-at-that-fit-bloke kind of way, but in the less appealing look-at-that-sad-clot kind of way. Had any of these people acutally said anything to him along those lines, however, he would have something to say about it. Something snarky. Because he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys were never sloppy. He also currently felt like making people cry. Particularly those evil midgets, commonly mistake for children, who were giggling annoyingly in the corner while _some_ people were trying to study.

He was sitting in the public library, completely surrounded by books and empty coffee cups. One eye was twitching and watering as his stared determinedly at the words dancing on the page. He was fairly certain they weren't supposed to be behaving like that, as it was a Muggle book he was clutching at the moment.

_Why am I studying Muggle traditions?_ Draco asked himself irritably. _Oh yes_—because for some reason he had entered the same Ministry training program as Hermione Granger, and he was _not_ going to let her beat him at marks. He squashed the "again" that his brain supplied. His poor brain was overworked and tired and therefore unreliable.

"Oi! Harry, over here!" a loud voice called in the otherwise silent library, echoing jarringly throughout the room. The batty librarian's eyes bulged behind her large spectacles and she started stalking over to the speaker, glowering menacingly. Draco snickered in anticipation of the red-headed git getting a thorough scolding by the harpy lady.

"Ron, shut it!" Harry Potter hissed as he joined his cowering friend. The librarian looked at Harry with approval and stopped her swooping attack. Draco was devastated, but his wish to see the Weasel humiliated was trumped by his other favorite activity—Harry Watching.

Draco had a very embarrassing and blatant crush on the wizarding world's savior. He had meant to keep the whole thing secret until he had successfully wooed and seduced Harry, but that had fallen through when Smith, _the nosey bastard_, had stolen his notebook where he outlined said plans of seduction, and told the rest of the world. His infatuation was now an open secret that all but Harry himself was aware of. His new plans for winning Harry over had been temporarily put on hold while he prepared for the idiotic exam he had tomorrow, which included the section "Understanding Our Muggle Brethren". But Draco was determined, and however stupid the exam was, he was going to get top marks, and everyone would have to acknowledge his brilliance, and he would impress Harry with his intellectual prowess.

Strategically arranging his books so that he was at once hidden from view while still having an optimal view of Harry only a few tables away, Draco commenced with Harry Watching. Harry was wearing the black jumper today—Draco moaned quietly. He loved the black jumper. The librarian looked sharply at him and Draco's eyes widened suspiciously. _That is no Muggle—her hearing is _clearly _advanced by magic. _Draco ducked further behind the books. There was an adorable little furrow in Harry's brows as he concentrated on the book he was reading, lips moving silently as he read. He absently brushed a length of hair of his eyes, the lightning bolt scar peeking out for a moment before it was obscured again.

Draco abruptly stood up, closing the text in front of him, and declared himself ready for anything the test threw at him. There also was no point in trying to study when Harry was around, and Draco really was quiet afraid of that librarian and her magic-enhanced hearing. He didn't want to face her wrath after he drooled on the books…not that Malfoys ever drooled.

"I need coffee!" Draco announced, earning glares and odd looks from the surrounding library patrons. Harry and the Weasel started as they noticed him for the first time. Pointedly glancing at the scattered empty cups surrounding him, Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Draco flushed and fled the building.

Ten minutes later found him strolling into his favorite coffee shop. Ordering his usual café mocha with whipped cream, he walked imperiously to his table, grimacing when he saw that a Muggle magazine had been left behind.

Well, who knew if any Muggle current events would be on the test? He grinned wickedly and laughed maniacally—in his head of course. He was going to beat Granger.

He eyed the brightly smiling Muggle girl on the cover and the bright headlines apprehensively. Tentatively picking up the magazine, he wished fervently that he could risk a Scourgify—but he remembered the never-ending scolding and punishments the_ last_ time he had performed magic in front of Muggles. _That man was trying to _assult _me, he _deserved _to be hexed! _

Opening the magazine, he sneered at the motionless pictures and the trivial stories that advertised how to wear make-up or what bikini to wear. This was a paper for women—maybe it was the Muggle version of _Witch Weekly_! He flipped through the pages idly, but stopped, riveted by the final pages.

_These people have names like me_, he thought happily, settling down to read what Aquarius and Pisces had to say, for with names as interesting as his own, they must surely be brilliant.

A moment later his mouth was dropping open in awe, which he quickly closed. _Is this Muggle Divination?_ He thought in wonder. How did this Gemini know he was anticipating a hard time at work?

**_"The work issues you will have aren't really as difficult as they appear to be at first glance. So keep your chin up -- maintaining a positive attitude will help you stay focused, and will reassure the people around you that you do know what you are doing! You'll be surprised by how far a smile can take you!"_**

_Smiling? _It was true that he rarely smiled at work, trying to adopt a sexy and studious glower whenever around other people (aka Harry). Would trying a positive demeanor really help him beat Granger? It was worth a shot. Draco plastered a large, bright smile on his face and signaled for the bill. He noticed slyly how the waitress swooned at him.

_Brilliant. _He restrained himself from rubbing his hands together.

ooo

Draco strode confidently into the Ministry the next morning, a sunny smile gracing his features and eyes glittering appealingly. Women stopped and stared as he walked by, while the men looked slightly frightened. He was feared and adored; all was right with the world.

He stepped into the lift, smiling brightly at the witch next to him, who promptly dropped the parchments she was holding. Stooping down to help her gather the papers, he said to her agreeably: "Looks like a beautiful day today, don't you think?"

The woman reddened and stuttered a response, "Oh yes, you're very beautiful, I mean!" she squeaked, "The day! It's a beautiful day!" The lift stopped at the Department of Magical Games and Sports and she dashed out. Draco chuckled as he got off at the Department of International Magical Cooperation and decided that Muggles were definitely good for something. Mind you, he did have suspicions that Gemini and the rest were secretly wizards. But whatever they were, their advice was worth Galleons. That witch worked in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes—four more lift stops from where she got off.

Throughout the day Draco continued to notice the effects of his now positive attitude, ranging from women dropping objects in his vicinity, to the men huddled on the other side of the room. They probably thought he was plotting something. For once he wasn't, but it was good to keep the potential minions on their toes. He smiled winningly at a small sandy-haired man whose eyes widened before he ducked behind his desk.

_"Tempus_," Draco said, waving his wand lazily. The magical clock read 10:20. Draco stretched languidly and headed for the examination room. Thanking the surprised looking examiner for the Anti-Cheating Quill at the door, he entered the round room and noticed Granger already sitting on the opposite side. He dropped his smile for a moment and glared, but quickly pasted it back on. Granger looked up at him from rummaging in her bag and looked as dumbstruck as everyone else had. _Throw the competition off their game_, Draco thought maliciously and smiled brighter at the flummoxed bushy-haired woman. _Be courteous and pleasant—she'll never know what hit her!_

"Good day, Hermione," he said smoothly. "Good luck on the exam." He sat gracefully in a seat on the other side of the room, reveling in the gob-smacked look on Granger's face.

"G-good luck, to you too, D-Draco," Granger replied shakily, turning back to her pack and shooting him suspicious looks. Draco cackled—on the inside.

The rest of the training group for the International Magical Office of Law filed into the room and took their seats, and Draco smiled graciously at every one of them. By the time the examiner was handing out the exam papers, all the other trainees whose nerves weren't already frazzled by the imminent test were now looking frightened and suspicious at the contentedly smiling blond aristocrat as he hummed quietly and flashed quick grins at random.

As Draco set his quill to the parchment he smirked. _I think I made that Hufflepuff wet himself_, he thought gleefully.

ooo

Two hours later, Draco was walking towards the lunch hall, feeling very confident in his marks. He made his way to the round tables holding his lunch, and assessed the room. Approaching a group of women, he asked politely if he could join them, trying out a shy smile. The women cooed over him and made immediate space.

After, in line to set his empty plate down, he realized that he was behind none other than Harry Potter.

"Harry!" he said brightly, ignoring the fact that he had never addressed Harry by his first name outside of his head. "How is Auror training?" He didn't even have to fake the smile that came to his face.

Harry looked a little staggered by his sudden show of friendliness, but answered him readily enough. "Hello—er—Draco." He replied, stumbling a little on Draco's name. "Training is going quite well, actually. We're to have our first field assignment soon."

Draco gasped dramatically. "Isn't that quite…dangerous," he said, slightly deepening his voice and looking at Harry through lowered lids.

"Er—well," Harry said, looking a bit flustered, "They, they don't really let trainee's out on anything that dangerous."

"Oh good!" Draco exclaimed, "No worries then! I'm sure you'll be brilliant!" Draco smiled at Harry, noting the red blush on Harry's cheekbones.

"Erm.." Harry squeaked, and Draco thought fondly about Harry's ineloquence, "Thank you—Draco..." Harry set his plate down and looked at Draco, and blushed some more. "I have to… I have to go! Sorry!" And he dashed through the closest door—which was a broom closet. After muted crashed and cursing, Harry emerged from the closet clutching a mop in one hand. He looked wildly around, saw Draco still standing there, and bolted.

Draco smiled.


End file.
